


The Christmas Rule

by raiseyourpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a rule stating that he must not be single on Christmas. Castiel thinks it's stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Rule

The worst time of the year to be single is Christmas. Dean knew that. It was partly why he was so grumpy today.

But that all changed the moment he entered The Roadhouse diner and laid eyes on a pair of blue eyes and a familiar smile. With a sigh of relief, Dean padded over to Castiel, who sat on a booth table in a corner. Sliding into the seat opposite Cas, Dean felt at ease.

“Hi,” Castiel said, soft and warm. Castiel wore a blue scarf around his neck. His dark hair rolled up like a haystack, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. A slight scruff was formed on his face. Same old Cas.

“Hi,” Dean said, lips twitching in return.

“Do you want coffee?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I got it,” Dean said, turning over and holding up two fingers to Ellen behind the counter, who mouthed back “coming right up.” Yeah, coming to his favorite diner for lunch with his best friend on a shitty day was definitely a sure plan for a pick-me-up.

“How are you doing?” Cas asked, observing Dean intently. If anyone else ever stared at Dean the way Cas did, he’d freak out, but this was Cas, so he expected nothing less.

“Better,” Dean said. “Listen, it’s not a big deal. Lisa and I weren’t really serious. I’m more upset about having to miss the fucking parade tonight.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, seeing right through Dean’s lies. “Dean, you were willing to raise Lisa’s son two weeks ago.” Dean looked down, focusing his eyes on the salt shaker. “Did she get everything out of your place today?”

When Dean looked back up to Castiel, he relished on the fact that despite having lost his girlfriend and a kid he loved with all his heart, he still had the greatest friend anyone could ask for. That had to count for something. Right now, Dean was more than grateful for Cas. “Yeah, it’s all gone.”

Ellen arrived with their cups of coffee, and they ordered the same meal for lunch. Dean let Castiel order for him, like always. Cas knew exactly what Dean was in the mood for, better than Dean. Once Ellen was gone, Castiel raised both eyebrows up at Dean, a strange, amused look flashed on his face.

“You’re plotting something,” Dean said, narrowing his eyes. He sipped his coffee, carefully.

“Maybe,” Cas said, his lips curving into a smirk. “I’m taking you to the Christmas parade tonight.”

“Really?” Dean asked. He’d decided to skip the entire thing in favor of going to bed earlier, and falling asleep to _Friends_ reruns.

Cas poured cream and sugar into his coffee before he took a sip. “And you better dress up for me. Understood?”

Dean chuckled, taking another drink. “Oh, I’ll look glorious, just for you, sweetcheeks.”

Castiel nodded, grinning widely. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dean leaned closer, spreading out his elbows on the table. “What the hell would I do without you, hmm?”

“I’m guessing you’d turn Goth,” Cas said seriously. “I can almost see it. You just need some eyeliner, maybe some hair gel.” Dean swatted at Castiel’s hands the moment they started playing with his hair.

“Hey, I work hard for the greasy mechanic look,” Dean said, wagging an index finger. “Don’t mess it up. How will the ladies notice me?”

Castiel laughed. “Well, that was fast. You’re already thinking about your next catch?”

“Of course I am,” Dean said, sending his friend a wink. “I don’t waste any time.”

Castiel sighed, shaking his head. “This is about your stupid Christmas rule, isn’t it?”

“It’s not stupid,” Dean said, taking another sip of his coffee. It was getting cold. “I just don’t like to be alone on Christmas.”

“Dean, it’s not a big deal,” Cas said. “I’m single. I’m happy.”

“Yeah, we need to get you a boyfriend,” Dean said. Ellen arrived with their plates of food before Castiel could say a word in reply. Dean dug into his eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Everything was just the right amount of greasy.

Castiel snorted. “Actually, I was thinking about asking Balthazar out for lunch today, but I picked you in the end.”

“Great choice,” Dean mumbled with a mouthful. For a moment, Dean felt relieved to know that Castiel had decided to spend time with him rather than the handsome teacher from work. Castiel had talked about this Balthazar person before, but Dean never thought it was a good idea. He just couldn’t see them together. And Dean had seen Castiel with many, many men in the past. None that he approved of, of course, but that never stopped his friend.

Castiel hummed, chewing on his food. “But maybe I’ll ask him out next week. It’s the last week before winter break at Lawrence high.”

Dean swallowed his food, wrinkling his nose. He thought better than to speak his mind. Castiel would accuse him of being overprotective again. Granted, Dean _was_ overprotective. But for good reason. Cas was his _best_ friend. He couldn’t just hand him over to some random high school teacher, no matter how much his friend liked his big, rounded ass.

“What is it?” Castiel asked, squinting at Dean’s expression. “You don’t like him?”

Sipping his coffee, Dean shrugged. “I didn’t say that.”

“So, then, why do you look so miserable?” Castiel poked his food for a moment, his eyes focused on Dean. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be mad that I might have someone during Christmas, while you remain without compromise.”

“Cas, I can fly solo and be completely happy about it,” Dean said, clarifying. “But I don’t know what it is about the holiday. It just makes me want to…” Dean trailed off. Finishing that sentence would probably shatter his hard shell exterior. Yeah, so Dean wanted to cuddle in bed while drinking hot chocolate and watching poorly acted ABC Family movies, but he wasn’t going to tell that to Cas.

Thankfully, Cas knew Dean well enough that he didn’t pry for more. He nodded like he understood, which he most likely did. Maybe there was something about Dean that screamed “I’m a fucking sap!”

“I’m still getting the feeling that you don’t want me to ask Balthazar out,” Castiel said, taking a bite of his food and chewing it slowly. He was still watching Dean, studying him like he studied his students at school. Dean had seen Castiel teach his class. The man knew his students better than their parents did, and he used that information to get them to do their work. It was quite impressive.

“Well, if you must know, I just can’t see you with him,” Dean said, shrugging. “Isn’t he close to retirement, anyway?”

Castiel looked surprised, but he smiled. “Are you saying he’s too old for me?”

Dean leaned back in, whispering, “I’m looking out for Little Cas.” Dean shifted his eyes below the table, and Castiel backed away, clearing his throat. Dean leaned away. “You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”

Castiel tried to look angry, but it looked more like he was trying not to laugh. “Every part of me thanks you for your concern, Dean. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Besides,” Dean said, taking a bite out of his bacon. “You’re smokin’ hot. Aim high, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “If we’re both still single by Christmas, I’ll be your platonic boyfriend.”

Dean gave a confused smile, trying to imagine what that would even involve. He imagined it meant doing everything that Dean did on a date, without the sex. That didn’t sound so bad. “You’re on, baby.”

Castiel laughed heartedly, sipping on his last bit of coffee.

***

Dean answered his front door barefoot. His shoes were the only part missing from his attire. He’d kept his word and dressed up. Dean was wearing slacks, a white shirt, and a blazer. It was the most he could do on a short notice. Cas should be grateful Dean even had slacks. Or a good pair of shoes to match.

When he opened the door, he saw the most put-together, attractive version of his friend yet. Castiel cleaned up well, but of course Dean had always known this. They’d known each other from grade school, had seen each other through every memorable moment, as well as the not so memorable ones. And Dean had always known that his friend was—quite honestly—beautiful. Tonight he wore a pressed black suit, a blue tie, shiny shoes, and it looked like he actually combed his hair—just barely. The five o’clock shadow was still present, but Dean wouldn’t have gotten rid of it either. It looked well on him.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said, not hiding his surprise. “I might be a little bit gay for you.”

Castiel chuckled. “Are you ready? We’re going to be the most ridiculous looking men at the parade. I hope you’re prepared.”

“You kidding me? I get to be seen with you.” Dean slipped into his shoes by the door, frowning as he balanced on one foot. “On second thought, you might be a chick repellant.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “We’re running late, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mumbled, locking the door and heading out.

As they walked, Dean draped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

***

Just like predicted, Dean and Castiel were the two most ridiculous-looking men at the parade, but at least they pulled it off. Both sides of the sidewalk were filled with people who were anxiously waiting for the brightly lit floats to come through. Dean pulled Castiel back toward the wall behind them. From there, they still had a good view, and they weren’t caught in the middle of bumping bodies.

Castiel smiled at everybody as if he knew them, as if they were all his friends. Dean had never told him this before, but he really _loved_ that about him. Castiel looked at people individually, with every glance and every smile, he connected with them. It was something that Dean had always admired.

“Why don’t we go to Luke’s Bar after this is over?” Dean asked, glancing over to Cas, who was watching the parade as it began. Dean could see the glowing lights and hear the cheerful music, but it suddenly wasn’t so interesting.

“Yeah, sure,” Castiel agreed, locking eyes with Dean for a second before returning his focus to the parade.

Dean faced the parade, glancing momentarily at the passing floats. He felt a heat rolling up from inside, and he was suddenly aware of the body to his left, and the hand that was so close to his. It was definitely a good feeling, but it made him antsy, unsure. This was Cas, after all, his lifelong friend. Dean figured that the best course of action would be to talk to the one person he always went to with his problems—Cas.

“Merry Christmas!” people called out from the floats.

Dean heard it like an echo, as his mind drifted deeper and deeper.

***

Luke’s Bar was packed. Cas ordered them two Heineken while they sat at a table next to each other.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t miss the parade?” Castiel wondered, cradling the beer between his hands.

“I’m glad you came with me,” Dean said, smiling.

Castiel’s eyes softened as they peered at Dean affectionately. The warmth inside of Dean appeared way before Dean took the first swig from his beer. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding. “No. I don’t know. I may need some counseling.”

“Oh.” Castiel froze, holding the beer halfway to his mouth. He took a sip and folded his hands on the table, leaning closer to Dean. The lack of personal space wasn’t helping Dean’s case. “Is this about Lisa?”

“Who?—oh, Lisa? No. It’s not about her at all,” Dean said, taking another drink. He was nervous. Good God, Castiel was making Dean nervous.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, tilting his head to the side. “What’s the matter, Dean?”

“I don’t know!” Dean snapped, and then lowered his voice. “I don’t know, Cas. That’s the problem.”

“Dean, if this is about your Christmas rule, then—”

“It’s not about that either,” Dean cut him off. “It’s about you.”

Castiel blinked at him for a moment, stunned. “Me?”

“Yes, _you_.”

“What about me?” Castiel asked, furrowing his brow. He looked concerned. It was just like Cas to think he’d done something wrong.

“You’re making me feel…so strange. Will you stop staring at me? I can’t concentrate.”

Castiel looked away, chewing off a grin. “Dean, what’s going on? Why can’t I look at you?”

“Look, I’m not going to be the jackass to complicate—or worse—ruin our friendship,” Dean said, getting out of his chair. He pulled out a ten from his wallet and placed it on the table. “I’ll call you when I get rid of this…thing.”

Dean didn’t look back to catch Castiel’s reaction as he left the bar. All he knew was that this was for the best. Maybe.

***

“Did I wake you up?” Dean asked, holding his phone to his ear.

Sam yawned loudly. “Does that answer your question?” he said over the line.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting under the dimly lit lamp of his dinner table. His house was complete darkness aside from that faulty light bulb. “Just wanted to say good night.”

“You wouldn’t wake me up for a ‘goodnight,’” Sam said. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Dean said. It really was. Dean was a grown man, not a twelve-year old girl with a crush. And he didn’t have a crush. It was more like…something else. It was weird, that’s what it was.

“Stupid enough to wake me up at one in the morning,” Sam said. “Come on, Dean, I’m up. Make me useful.”

Dean lifted his head, frowning into the dark room. “I think I may have kicked Cas away from me, for a long while.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“Because I was…I wanted to…I don’t know what’s going on with me anymore.” Dean paused. “You’re cool if I start dating men?”

Sam snorted. “Cool with me.”

Dean laughed quietly. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“I’m half asleep, but I think it just clicked that you’re asking me permission to date Cas? Am I dreaming?” his brother asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “What makes you think Cas would ever date me?” Dean shifted uncomfortably. “It was just a question, Sammy.”

“So, you woke me up to tell me you’re into dudes,” Sam said. It wasn’t a question. “I’ll try to remember than in the morning, ‘kay, Dean? Night.”

Dean smiled. “Good night, Sammy. Thanks for listening.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Dean disconnected, setting his phone on the table. Cas hadn’t texted or called since Dean left him alone at the bar. _What was I expecting? For him to follow after me like I was some damsel in distress?_

The doorbell of his apartment rang, and it made Dean jump. He was falling asleep on the chair. Dean tried to control his racing heart as he walked to the door. He opened the door, finding the only person he wanted to see in that moment.

Castiel stepped in without an invitation, and Dean shut the door, leaning against it. Castiel stood at a near distance, staring at him. Dean wanted to turn on a light just to see the shade of blue in his eyes, but he felt safer in the darkness.

“Back at the bar,” Castiel said, stepping tentatively closer. “What was that about?”

“Hell if I know,” Dean said, straightening his back against the door.

“Well, could you try to elaborate?” Castiel asked, his voice hoarser than usual. “Because I’m kind of confused.”

Dean pushed his hair back, thinking of some coherent way of saying exactly what he’d been feeling earlier. Words had never been his forte, especially when it came to saying the truth. Instead of speaking, Dean leaned in, cupping Castiel’s face and catching his lips in a kiss. For a moment, Castiel froze, but that moment didn’t last very long. As soon as he got the message, Cas kissed Dean back, kissed him harder and faster. Castiel’s hands roamed Dean’s sides, and then came to rest on the small of his back, where his fingernails dug into skin.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, pulling away. Yeah, Dean had definitely wanted to do that for a fucking long time.

“I wanted to make sure,” Cas said, looking up at Dean. “You’re a master at mixed signals. I should know.”

Dean nodded. “I’m an ass. Can I kiss you again?”

“I won’t stop you,” Cas said, lifting up his chin as Dean leaned in to kiss him again. Castiel parted his lips and Dean dug his tongue inside, and Castiel gave a little moan that sent a shiver up Dean’s spine.

Dean finally pulled away, nosing Castiel’s neck. “Wow. Why is this not as weird as I thought it would be?”

“Because you _know_ me,” Cas said. “There’s probably nothing you don’t know about me.”

“That’s why it’s weird that it’s _not_ weird!” Dean said, laughing. “I’m fucking making out with _you_.”

“How’s that working out?” Castiel asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“It’s awesome, how is it for you?” Dean smirked.

“I can’t complain,” Castiel said, tugging Dean closer from his back. “Unless you stop.”

Dean bent down, kissing Castiel’s neck softly, taking his time, indulging in the sweetness of it all. The fact that this felt a million times better than he’d ever imagined. “Platonic, my ass.”

Castiel laughed, a little out of breath. “We had to start somewhere.”

Dean felt Castiel’s lips below his ear, and his breath against his hair, and the warmth that kept coming back with every touch.


End file.
